


making like

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU probably, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, i don't fucking know, this story is really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they sure as fuck weren't making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making like

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know the context for this or anything, but what else is new? Stupid, stupid bullshit story, because apparently I actually ship this now? Like for real? Okay hannah what the fuck ever you wanna do loser  
> anyway this is dumb  
> 

Negan was only rough when Rick wanted it rough; that was a surprise. He'd never pictured the man having a gentle bone in his body, never thought he of all people would be the sort to make the distinction between “fucking” and “making love”. Not that this was the latter, he was always quick to clarify.

“No, this is still sort of fucking,” he said. “I sure as fuck don't love you, it's just, you know, closer. Maybe...making like?” He laughed like it was a good joke, but Rick had never really understood his sense of humor.

The first time he went for a kiss, Rick was so stunned by an act of that level of affection that he couldn't respond, and it took Negan a few moments to notice and pull back and scold him for it. Then Rick was ready to kiss him back, but he always got lost in it; Negan's kisses were so all-consuming that it was impossible to keep up.

On the nights when he didn't want it rough, Negan would take it slow, and would be almost like a different person in the passion he showed, in the quiet way he went about finishing the both of them off. It was strange, but it was not strange in a bad way, yet Rick still found that most of the time, he did not prefer it that way.

He didn't know why he always wanted it hard and fast and rough from the other man, but that was how he took it most of the time, and he wondered if it was just because the Negan who fucked him like that was more like the Negan he knew. He wasn't quiet, for one thing; he always had something to say, and maybe Rick just liked the sound of his voice, as obnoxious as he may be.

Or maybe he liked the way it sometimes hurt, when Negan was impatient and took advantage of the fact that he had permission to do it however he wanted. Then he wasted time only getting himself ready before he was pushing himself in, and neither of them could tell if Rick was crying out in pleasure or pain. Rick wasn't sure if he even knew the difference anymore, at least not when he was with Negan.

“Yeah, that's fucking right,” he would murmur, his voice low and dangerous and unbearably arousing. “That's how you fucking like it, isn't it? You like taking it fucking hard from me? You like when I fuck your brains out?”

Rick could barely speak at that point, but every time, if he did not answer, Negan would stop until he did. He would taunt him, saying that he had to know he really, _really_ wanted it, and there were times when Rick had to catch his breath enough to beg, just to get the man to fuck him again.

"You know I want it!" he would cry pathetically, and then Negan would laugh.

"Shit, you don't have to be so fucking needy," he would tease. "If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask!" And then he'd be right back at it, thrusting into Rick with increasing speed, grunting and chuckling, still laughing at his own remark.

There were times when it went too far, when Rick knew he was going too hard, when he knew Negan was actually hurting him, but even then he took it, and he couldn't say why. When they weren't in bed together, no one would ever catch him taking shit from anyone, least of all Negan, and he could match wits with him with no trouble, yet somehow, once they were alone, all of that collapsed and he let Negan have his way with him, whatever that way may be.

But sometimes he took more than he could handle and sometimes he hurt, and no matter how hard he tried to hide that, he couldn't hide anything from Negan. The other man would actually look guilty when he realized what had happened and he'd always chide Rick for it.

"Look, we have long since established you are not fucking stupid," he said, "so why all this bullshit? All you have to say is stop, and I'll fucking stop."

"I didn't want you to," Rick replied, and he was ashamed that it wasn't even a lie.

"Well, if you think you're getting it like that again tonight, you're fucking crazy. Gonna have to give it to ya real sweet." He snorted. "Whattaya say? Want me to make like to you?"

The phrase was so goddamn ridiculous, but that was probably why he was so insistent on using it. Rick nodded, mumbling, "Yeah, that's fine."

"Well you don't sound too fucking convincing."

"Yes, I do," he said, more firmly this time.

"You do what?"

"Want that."

"And just what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm not saying that, Negan."

"If you can't tell me what you fucking want, I don't know how you can expect me to give it to you," he said, smirking wickedly. There was no other way out of this, and Rick knew it.

"Please, Negan," he mumbled, "make like to me."

He was, unsurprisingly, met with raucous laughter. "Holy shit, that sounded even stupider coming from you than I thought!" he said, nearly doubling over. "Fuck...but if that's what you want, then of course I'm gonna fucking give it to you."

Rick sighed, knowing he couldn't really expect much more from the man. This was just how he was and really, wasn't that part of the appeal? Could he really say he minded how damn obnoxious Negan was when he always ended up back in his bed? And it bad at all when he went easy on him; sometimes it was almost better to feel the slow, easy way he worked himself in, to feel Negan's warm, labored breath on the back of his neck as he quietly jerked his hips and thrust into him at a steady, comfortable pace. It was the only time he was really quiet, save for when he was sleeping, and that was nice too.

The roughest he got was a nip on the ear, or scraping his teeth down Rick's neck, and that was enough to send chills down Rick's spine under any circumstances, but when he was being so slow and easy, it was enough to drive him absolutely wild. Negan was a tease when he really tried, and when it came to fucking, he always tried. He could draw it out so long like this that it was torturous, and he knew that, and just when Rick started to grow frustrated, he would be met with one of those nips, a little something to remind him that he'd get what he wanted in time.

He loved it rough, but even when they weren't rough, Negan still had enough tricks up his sleeve to make it more than good enough, and Rick started to believe that there was something to this “making like”. Sometimes he even started to believe that he actually liked Negan. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't tell my boss about this


End file.
